During gameplay with a remote controlled vehicle, it is typical for the device to require recharging. Recharging of such devices takes some time, however, thereby detracting from the enjoyment of their use. This is particularly true for flying toys such as remote controlled helicopters, quadcopters and the like. During recharging, the user can sit idle, waiting until there is enough charge to resume play for a meaningful amount of time, or the user may simply go on to occupy themselves with another activity altogether. It would be beneficial to address this shortcoming of remote controlled vehicles and particularly remote controlled flying toys.